Red Eyes
by Makena Neim
Summary: Red couldn't help her feelings much more, and when she and Dark Link are finally alone, will she have the courage to talk to him and confess her feelings? RedxDark Link a one shot with my favorite couple.


**My first one shot. I just had to write it down as soon as I possibly could! Oh and I believe that Red is a girl because if you play the Gamecube's version of Four Sword Adventures, Red's voice is considerably higher than everyone else's, and Purple's is the lowest.**

* * *

It was another usual day for us. We were stuck in a maze looking for our shadow so that we might come closer to finding the seven maidens and Princess Zelda. Green was in the front, me following close behind being as aware as possible, Blue was ever so slightly slowing his pace down, while Purple was being the idiot noob he always is.

"Are we there yet?" Blue asked, he was getting tired.

"Not sure." replied Green, as long as someone was in need of help, he would be there.

I sighed out of annoyance. We had been walking since dawn and it was now a little after noon, "We better find that shadow soon! I need something to take my impatience out on and you guys wont let me hit Purple with my shield."

We stopped walking and looked behind us. Purple was chasing a butterfly and laughing like a little kid. Didn't he get that we were supposed to be saving Hyrule, and not chasing dumb butterflies?!? I grabbed for my flame rod I had gotten earlier when a menacing laugh echoed in the forest. Hurting Purple would have to wait, for behind us stood the very shadow we were looking for.

I pivoted to be greeted face-to-face with Dark Link. That scared me a bit because his red eyes bore right into my equally red ones. I stumbled back a bit and held up the flame rod as if it could act as a shield to protect me.

I blanked out sort of. I don't usually blank out but I had things to think. The thing is though, I could feel a light blush form over my face. Though I found Dark Link annoying at times I had grown a bit of a crush on him. I didn't understand why him and not one of the other Links. What was so different about him that made me get butterflies in my stomach?

As my thoughts finally drifted away so I could concentrate more on the battle, I saw that everyone else was battling, but the shadowy figure dodged everything that the colorful Links threw at him.

Thats when a plan came to my mind.

I put the flame rod away and ran up behind Dark Link. I put my arms around his chest and pulled him into a tight squeeze.

"Atta girl, Red!" Blue enthused, but it was a little late for that.

There was a pitfall a step behind me and Dark Link was trying to throw me off of him, making me stumble into the pitfall dragging him with me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" I screamed, flailing my arms looking for a place to grab onto.

Didn't matter though, I landed at the bottom in a few seconds with an oh so feminine "Oof!"

From there I blacked out.

* * *

I have no clue how long I had been out, but I knew I hadn't been rescued from my predicament.

It was dark. Blinking a few times to get my eyes adjusted to the dark I felt a presence.

I had forgotten that I had dragged Dark Link down with me into the pitfall. Frantically looking from side to side for his figure, I saw his eyes first.

We both jumped back in shock. I reached for my sword. It wasn't in its sheath. I searched myself for my flame rod. I must have dropped it before I fell in.

Sighing I got on my hands and knees looking for my sword. I know I have strong feelings for Dark Link, but I'm not sure how he feels about me.

My hands roamed the cold ground when another hand, that most certainly wasn't mine, found its way over mine. I looked up into the red eyes, that I had come to admire the fact that we shared the same color, and felt my whole body shiver.

"I-I lost my, uh, sword. So the fight wouldn't be fair." I said pathetically.

He blinked slowly and then continued to gaze at me, "I seemed to have lost my weapon as well. And what makes you think I want to fight?" his voice was smooth and low toned.

He sounded so... Innocent. Was he really an enemy against Hyrule? I had never spoken to him before. I knew that if I answered his question I would end up stuttering again. I looked down at my hand, which was being covered by his. I blushed.

"Well, whenever me and the other Links see you we all automatically start fighting." so far, so good, no stuttering, knock on wood, "I think it started when you started throwing giant bombs at us." I lightly joked. I giggled ever so slightly.

"Hm." began Dark Link, "Thats understandable." I must be either seeing things, or my eyes are finally so adjusted to the darkness that I actually saw the usually scowling Dark Link smile.

If it was possible, my heart would have melted. He was so charming! I blushed even more to match my tunic.

"You, uh, hit your head pretty hard on the fall down," he began, reaching his other hand to brush away my bangs, a sharp pain went through my head as if I had just heard a banshee scream, " mind if I take a look?"

I nodded, I didn't want to yelp. I hadn't realized I had hit my head.

I felt the pressure that was on my hand leave, and then two hands placed themselves on both of my cheeks. I tried fighting the blush, but it still crept up underneath his hands.

He put his hands down quickly, one of them found its way to the back of his neck. He looked away, but... No, it couldn't have been. Could it?

It was my turn now to see if I could make him blush.

I edged closer to him. Finally putting me right on his left. Slowly but surely my hand was able to find the rough hands of the mysterious boy.

"Have you ever noticed," I began, I could tell he was interested in what I was about to say, he slightly inclined his head my way, "That we both have the same colored eyes?"

"Uh, y-yeah." I made him stutter, a thrill of excitement I had never had before made me giddy.

I scooted even closer, I knew I was blushing, but now I knew that I wasn't the only one.

It was moving so fast, but when will I ever have a chance like this again? Green, Blue, and Purple are probably thinking how they will save me and knowing them, the time we had just spent was enough time for them to find a way to come 'save me'.

"Can I confess something?" We said in unison, mirroring each others movements,

"You go first." I said. I wanted to hear his honey like voice once more, just in case my confession would scare him off for good.

"Uh," he clumsily began, "I was always wondering why your voice is so much higher pitched than the rest of your groups. Now I realize that you're a girl and all these unknown feelings came to me." He put his free hand over his chest where his heart would be. "I was wondering if you had such feelings too?"

Did he just say what I yearned to hear from him? I think I did.

I pounced on him and placed my lips onto his.

Maybe the others wont find us and will continue their expedition without a worry about me and Dark Link? That'd be nice.


End file.
